Wiki Newsletter - February
Please post all the entries and stuff down here. ello, wikians, I'm Mabel (XxSolarEclipsexX) and I'm here to inform you about your Daily Dose of Drama on this wiki! After a small admin get together, we managed to sprawl out many ideas to help boost the wiki, and to make it a better and more interactive place. One of these includes the Newsletter that you are reading right now which is released monthly, and will feature many fun columns for you to read and enjoy. There might not be much right now, but it will always be expanding. So, in this section, I will be announcing many new things to come, and provide you with your daily news despite this being monthly. First of all, I would like to announce that the wiki is now under 700 pages, that's about 3000 pages less than we had a week ago! Isn't that something? Wes Holden, Dianted and the rest of us admins have been at work deleting many pages, but give props to them two. Soon, we should have all of the dead camps removed to prevent clutter, and keep things nice and clean. This will also lead onto many things to come in the future to help improve the wiki, which will be announced in the coming newsletters when it's all read, but, it does lead onto another thing too. Congratulations Wes and Dianted for becoming admins, but this isn't permanent incase anyone is wondering. Due to their important contributions to the wiki, they have been put on trial as admins to see how they work in their day to day job on the wiki. They will help out, be put through many tests and other things to come, but all will be announced shortly. This will be for some time, and the other admins will make a decision on whether they will remain, and so will you guys as a community. But congratulations to them, and it will be interesting to see how this will all play out. We've also got our Admin Super Power team, each with our own main responsibilities to keep track on with the wiki. 1Dra7, or Dra, will be responsible for banning, and keeping track of neigh-doers. XxSolarEclipsexX will be responsible of the newsletter and running it. SoaringSpirits will be working on the visuals and design of the wiki to make up for his weird nose. Dianted and Wes will also be working on becoming the best admins they can be during their trial, and Wes will also work on the polls and surveys. TrentFan will be responsible for our weekly/biweekly games night, by getting it set up and announced. Finally, Fyrexx will be working on a secret project, and will help lead us admins into a better direction. n a camps perspective, Big Family 8: The Second Generation has come to an end, with some typically controversial outcomes. This happened when Zanna brought both his characters to the finale despite there in Lucky's old camps having a rule against it, resorting in a boycott in votes, and Lucky to announce no winner, banning Zanna from competing in his camps and some conflicts! It was wild, and while the camp was entertaining, I guess we'll be saying hello to Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites and see what it has in store for us. Big Generation, which is a similar camp, is also nearing it's end. The final four is up, and who will make it through? The snooty rich guy, who has a grudge against the middle class and below Everett, fun loving Rosie, lovestruck and Elle withdrawn stalker Mallory, or the British undercover agent, Jon? Things are just heating up as Dreyk and Elle left, with so much drama coming out of that! Eventually, we saw a final two between Jon and crazy Mallory, and things were heating up! But, Mallory opened up about herself, realised that she didn't need Elle, and won the jury vote in a 5-2 vote. Total Drama Anything has also recently started, blending together characters from many fictional shows, games, and even original characters. Zombles Academy, brings a number of zombival noobs into an academy, underdoing many different challenges in hopes of graduating. There's also a wiki Pokemon X and Y tournament being hosted by Sound, so users should keep their eyes and ears focused on winning, and proving who is the best Pokemon master on the site. And finally, Nano's Writing Camp is coming to the end, where Dianted, Mabel and Rex will be in the finale. ell, in wiki news, not everything can be exciting and charming, and we can't all stay forever, can we? SoundandImage, who goes by Sound as our favorite pop-culture and Miley Cyrus fan, will be kicking the bucket and leaving the wiki to focus on more real life situations, including school. He doesn't have any plans on coming back when he leaves in a few weeks, so let's make his last moments on here something to remember! BlakeMedigo, Blake, will also be migrating back to the TDWiki, reasons unexplains. It's a shame, as he was a great user, and he will be missed by all. Say goodbye to both of them, and hope for the best. ReisenMoon is getting unbanned, after first being banned for harassing users on chat, then sockpuppeted after getting banned. Us admins are restarting many bans in the logs, and strikes, to give everyone a fair chance in the new year. That's all for February, stay tuned for more wiki news next month, in the March edition! 'm Solar, and every month for the Camp Chronicles Newsletter, I'll be interviewing the month's Featured Camper successer. For February, I will be interviewing everybody's favorite, Dianted. XxSolarEclipsexX: Congratulations on winning of course, so here are a few questions to celebrate your victory! :D To begin, how did you first discover the wiki? Dianted: Well, I had a really fun idea for a fanfiction. And after some thought, I realized it would be better as a camp, something people could participate in. And, I had already knew this wiki existed from several users mentioning it on the TDWiki, so I came here. XxSolarEclipsexX: Ah, I remember jailhouse! :D So, what do you think the highlight of the wiki is? Dianted: Well, of course the roleplaying, and most of the users are really nice and fun too! XxSolarEclipsexX: Aw, you're sweet. :3 So, what do you hope to accomplish in the future on the wiki? Dianted: Well, probably becoming an actual admin. XxSolarEclipsexX: I think everyone would like to become one, and you're a great user yourself, so you never know! xD. Anyway, what is your favorite camp on the wiki? Dianted: I don't have one, as most are incredibly fun. XxSolarEclipsexX: I can agree to that. Now, next question. Cindy has been a very famous or infamous character if I say so myself, and what plans did you have for her? And how did you you come up with her? Dianted: Well, to answer your first question, I had tons of plans for her. Some have succeeded, but some were wrecked. I won't go into detail though, just in case I eventually get to use them ideas. And to answer the second question, I was planning on (another) fanfiction and I had a really fun and interesting cast. I came up with the name 'Cindy', and I just needed a label. Although most camps portray her (very) differently than what I had planned for her. XxSolarEclipsexX: Alright, despite what she does, everyone legit loves your mean girl. :P And the last question... What are your overall thoughts about this wiki? Be honest. :) Dianted: I love the wiki itself, although some users are not the best or most caring. XxSolarEclipsexX: Alright then. Thanks for being our first user ever interviewed for this! You did well! And once again... Congratulations! Dianted: Thanks. '' '' otal Drama After The Island. Hello everyone! I am writing a review today, a review of the vintage Total Drama After The Island! I loved this camp, and was the camp that really started off my time at camps. First off, I loved the cast, despite being the first two boots. My favourite characters were Lyn and Lily since Lyn was just completely crazy, and Lily was very good at the social game, and the challenges. However the most developed character was Andrew, since he started the game off really moderately and eventually happened to make merge! I won't go into to much detail, as I don't want to spoil the camp for you guys, which you can read at the link above! As for the rest of the cast, they were all unique in their individual way. Melbourne was one of my early favourites, but fadded into the background a little more than some others. Ashley was another early favourite, but due to her user taking an hiatus during the season, she lost a lot of character and sceen time, making her blend into the background, which was a real shame. Next the challenges, the camp has a great combination of challenges throughout, and every challenge was unique in its own way. My favourite challenge though would have to be Died by drown. However it may have been unrealistic, but thats what TD is about! And many of the scenes were hilarious. I hope MRace continues to make this series in the future. Next Month, I will be reviewing Total Drama: All-Stars Vs. Underdogs 3 by ACTN! his month the users of the TDICamps Wiki were asked what was their favorite season of Total Drama. Out of the five seasons two of them were completely hated by our fans. Total Drama Action and Revenge of the Island were picked as uninteresting, lame and not original. One user by the name of Dawn commented that, she did not like these three seasons either. TDA did not have enough eliminations and too many rewards and returnees. Finally TDRI was too rushed so the character did not have enough time to develop.” I would have to agree here. TDA wanted to make a season as long as TDI with only 2/3rd’s of the contestants and TDRI was just a set-up for TDAS. In third based on the polls Total Drama All Stars. It was described as great for the character devolvement. TF was adamant about this and said that “Scott, Zoey and Cameron had a great story line that was developed, Jo and Lightning also did great this season.” TF is right with his opinion. There were great story developments and great character mad it far in the game. But for me TDAS was a great season and one of my favorites. It had great developments like Mal and Mike’s other multiple personalities destroyed. In the end though it probably would have been a better ending if it was Alejandro and Mal or Gwen and Courtney. Also if they had some better all stars the season would have been a lot better. In second based on the polls was Total Drama Island. TF said “I like Total Drama Island, due to it being full of pure drama. It had drama. The characters weren't all ruined, good plots, no Gwuncan or annoying Courtney, and the final two was great.” I would have to agree with here. Total Drama Island set the foundation for great characters and future season did ruin that purity a bit. There was great drama which really helped the season move along from Heather fighting with everyone to LeShawna and her constant attitude. The Boat of Losers also brought a great aspect of sending people home with disgrace. There was also a ton of funny scene's like Noah kissing Cody and Owen constantly farting. Though a great season it had some minor draw backs. The season seemed cheesy at times and it sometimes felt that people went though the motions in the camp. Overall it was a great season. In first, Total Drama World Tour was seen as the most popular season on the wiki. Dawn stated “I loved it the characters were developed more than ever it was really funny and the idea of going around the world was pretty brilliant and one of the antagonists finally got a win.” Though who actually won TDWT is the most controversial thing on the planet this season was great. There was many twists and turns from Ezekiel running rampant this season, Gwen and Duncan kissing, and the volcano almost killing Alejandro in the end. This season was also shot in multiple countries which made it better too. The drop of shame also brought a good source of entertainment. Finally the character really came out of their shells which gave the season the drama that everyone was looking for. This has been your Survey of the Month. Tune in next time when we talk about the Teams of TDWT. Do you ever get stressed, annoyed, or desperately seeking help on the wiki? Do you need advice, or would like something clarified, or just need some help in life, or on the wiki? Maybe you need to tune into the all new Camper's Confessional, where you can anonymously inquire us for our help, and we'll get back to you in the next newsletter, keeping you anonymous of course. You can ask questions here, and we'll be at your service! here have been a lot of conflicts lately, so us admins have come to thinking of ideas to bring us closer as a community. One idea, and the only idea, to come flying out of the Trenty's head was a Games Night! For us to get along better and better! Every week we will have games planned out and we'll hope to see most of you there! If you have a suggestion for Game Night, feel free to contact Sir TF about it and it will be put into consideration! For the first night, our planned games include: an opening with the somewhat popular, Epic Mafia! This will transition to Transformice and Tengaged, gradually. And finally, we'll end with a game of trivia! It would also be much appreciated if you could contact Trenty and tell him if you have any games with internet connection, so we can play other games not on the computer, laptop, or iPhone, such as Mario Kart 7 or Animal Crossing New Leaf. Thanks in advance, hope to see you at the Games Night. ith the introduction of Games Night, a weekly/biweekly game of Survivor will be held by one of the scheduled administrators. At this moment in time each game is scheduled only for fun, but a scoring system is currently being planned for larger games. These are meant purely for fun; if things go too out of hand over losses they will go away. With the introduction of of Vivors, Users will now be able to create characters and compete in a few-hour-long game of Survivor on an IRC chat, where one person will be deemed the Sole Survivor. The first game date and host are currently unknown, but the first game will be announced in blog format. ust to close the first edition of the Camps Chronicle a note from the newly-appointed 'leader' of the admins. Which is just the nice way of saying I'm the lazy one who gets to use a whip! This month, I have two big things I'd like to say! The first is on the issue of admins, and the second on page categories. ADMINS! You may, or may not have noticed a sudden flux of admins rambling through the wikia! This wasn't as intentional as it may seem! Actually, I was approached about the promotion of Wes and Dianted, so I decided to check things back out here at Camps! I've been a very busy student at University and haven't been able to check in as often as I would like. Anywho, I remembered just how much I loved Camps wikia, and I wanted to help, help change Camps for the better! This quickly led to having an admin meeting! Something that hasn't happened in a very, very long time. The admin originally started with just Mabel, TF, Liam and myself, but we quickly plopped the admins-in-training into the discussion aswell. Together as a group we were able to find a clear path for Camps wikia, and that is a path that we will be venturing down now. As for why Wes and Dianted were promoted? At the time, just having four admins wouldn't be enough to get all the work that we had planned completed! Wes and Dianted showed promise, or so I am told... And so they were promoted to help ease the amount of work the admins were carrying... Mind you just after their promotion basically all the other admins made a return, Leon, Sun, Dra, and Xros have all made appearances in the past few days. That being said, like Mabel said above, they are only admins in training, and the members of this community will have a say in whether or not they remain admins. nd onto the second thing I want.... Need to address. Categories! I know it must be fun to add a great number of categories to your camps, but please STOP! Like for reazlies, STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! Please limit the number of categories your camps have to a maximum of three: The status of the camp (open, current, finished), the series the camp is in, and the maker of the camp. The admins are hard at work at creating a new system for categories, and having a clean slate will make it ten times easier for us down the road!